Cyclosporins in nature are poly-N-methyl, cyclic undecapeptides, isolated from fungi. Cyclosporin A has an immunosuppressive activity and has been used for almost 30 years to prevent rejection in kidney, heart and liver transplant recipients. It possesses anti-inflammatory properties and has been used for treating severe rheumatoid arthritis, severe psoriasis, Behget's uveitis, and dry eye disease. In addition, it is useful for treating severe ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, alopecia greata, aplastic anemia, HSV-1 stromal keratitis, systemic lupus erythematosus, and severe lupus nephritis. However, its strong immunosuppressive activity limits its applications in many diseases.
The anti-HIV activity of cyclosporin A was first discovered in 1986 and has been continually studied since then (Klatzmann, D., et al., 1986, C R Acad. Sci. III, 303(9):343-8; Wainberg, M. A., et al., 1988, Blood, 72, 1904-10; Luban, J., et al., 1993, Cell, 73, 1067-1078; each of which is incorporated herein by reference). Its non-immunosuppressive derivative, NIM-811, was reported to have potent anti HIV activity due to its ability to inhibit cyclophilin A (Franke, E. K., et al., 1994, Nature, 372, 359-362; Thali, M., et al., 1994, Nature, 372, 363-365; Gamble, T. R., et al., 1996, Cell, 87, 1157-1159; Rosenwirth B., et al., 1994, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother., 38, 1763-1772; each of which is incorporated herein by reference).
Cyclosporin A and its non-immunosuppressive derivatives, as such as NIM-811 (N-MeIle-4-Cyclosporin), Debio-025, and SCY-635, bind and inhibit cyclophilins; cyclophilins interact with HCV protein NS5A and NS5B and stimulate its RNA-binding activity. As a result, these compounds have an effective anti-HCV activity (Watashi, K., et al., 2007, Rev. Med. Virol., 17:245-252.37; Inoue, K., et al., 2001, Nippon Rinsho., 59, 1326-30; Inoue, K., et al., 2003, J. Gastroenterol., 38, 567-72; Watashi, K., et al., 2003, Hepatology, 38, 1282-8; Gaither, L. A., et al., 2010, Virology, 397, 43-55; each of which is incorporated herein by reference). Currently, NIM-811, Debio-025, and SCY-635 are undergoing clinical trials for treating HCV.
NIM-811 and Debio-025 have a chemical structure similar to cyclosporine A and possess a poor pharmacokinetic profile. In addition, they are metabolized by P450 for inducing drug interactions (Lill, J., et al., 2000, Am J Health-Syst Pharm 57, 1579; incorporated herein by reference).
SCY-635 has an improved pharmacokinetic profile and low blood serum binding. In addition, it has a low potential for drug-drug interactions. SCY-635's in vitro anti-HCV activity (EC50) was reported to be 0.10 μM (Hopkins, S. et al., 2010, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother., 54, 660-672, incorporated herein by reference). However, SCY-635 is not chemically stable, as it is easily converted to its diastereoisomer by epimerization. Its diastereoisomer is expected to have poor binding activity with cyclophilins, and as a result, its anti-viral activity in vivo may be affected (See, e.g., WO2012/009715, WO2012/021796, and WO2012/075494, each of which incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
Cyclosporin A and its non-immunosuppressive derivatives were also found to possess anti-HBV activity through the inhibition of cyclophilins (Chokshi, S., et al., 2012, Gut 61:A11; Chokshi, S., et al., 2012, Poster Presentations, 47th Annual Meeting of the European Association for the Study of the Liver (EASL 2012), Barcelona, Spain; Chokshi, S., et al., 2011, Abstract 190 (Poster Presentations), 46th Annual Meeting of the European Association for the Study of the Liver (EASL 2011), Berlin, March 30-April 3; Tian, X. C., et al., 2010, J. Virol., 84, 3373-3381; Xia, W. L., et al., 2004, Hepatobiliary Pancreat Dis Int., 4, 18-22; Michael, J., et al., 2003, J. Virol., 77, 7713-7719; each of which is incorporated herein by reference).
Furthermore, cyclophilins were reported to regulate the life cycle and pathogenesis of several viruses, including severe acute respiratory syndrome coronavirus, vaccinia virus, and herpes simplex virus (Castro, A. P., et al., 2003, J. Virol., 77, 9052-9068; Chen, Z., L., et al., 2005, J. Infect. Dis. 191(5):755-760; Arai, C., et al., Nihon Rinsho Meneki Gakkai Kaishi., 35(1), 87-91; Labetoulle, M., 2012, J Fr Ophtalmol., 35(4), 292-307; De Clercq, E., 2008, Expert Opin Emerg Drugs., 13(3):393-416; Vahlne, A., 1992, Arch Virol., 122(1-2):61-75; each of which is incorporated herein by reference). Cyclosporin A and its non-immunosuppressive derivatives also possess such anti viral-activities.
N-MeVal-4-Cyclosporin (SDZ 220-384), another non-immunosuppressive cyclosporine derivative, was reported to have similar biological activities to that of NIM-811 (Fliri, H., et al., 1993, Ann. N Y Acad Sci. 696, 47-53; Zenke, G., et al., 1993, Ann N Y Acad Sci. 23; 685:330-5).
Hepatitis C virus (HCV) is a small (55-65 nm in size), enveloped, positive sense single strand RNA virus in the Flaviviridae family. HCV has a high rate of replication and an exceptionally high mutation rate. About 80% of people infected with HCV develop chronic, persistent infection. More than 4 million Americans have been infected with HCV and more than 200 million people are estimated to be infected chronically worldwide. About 35,000 new cases of hepatitis C are estimated to occur in the United States each year. HCV infection is responsible for about 50% of all chronic liver disease, 30% of all liver transplants, and 30% of all cirrhosis, end-stage liver disease, and liver cancer in the U.S. The peg-interferon and ribavirin combination is the standard treatment for chronic hepatitis C, but it has low efficacy against HCV infection. Recently, the FDA has approved Vertex's Incivek (telaprevir) and Merck's Victrelis (boceprevir) as an add-on to the current interferon/ribavirin therapy for treating HCV. Both drugs are HCV protease inhibitors that target the virus to prevent its replication. However, due to HCV's fast mutation rate, drug resistance can be developed in a short period of time. Thus, there exists a need for an effective therapeutic for HCV treatment.
Hepatitis B virus (HBV) is a 42 nm partially double stranded DNA virus composed of a 27 nm nucleocapsid core (HBcAg) that is surrounded by an outer lipoprotein envelope containing the surface antigen (HBsAg). More than 2 billion people have been infected, and there are 350 million chronic carriers of the virus. The disease has caused epidemics in parts of Asia and Africa. Chronic hepatitis B will cause liver cirrhosis and liver cancer, a fatal disease with a very poor response to current chemotherapies. The infection is preventable by vaccination, and HBV load and replication can be reduced by current antiviral drugs, such as lamivudine (Epivir), adefovir (Hepsera), tenofovir (Viread), telbivudine (Tyzeka), entecavir (Baraclude), and the two immune system modulators interferon alpha-2a and PEGylated interferon alpha-2a (Pegasys). However, none of the available drugs can clear the infection. There remains a need for an effective therapeutic to treat HBV infection.
The non-immunosuppressive cyclosporin derivatives bind to cyclophilins, a family of host proteins that catalyze cis-trans peptidyl-prolyl isomerization in protein folding and regulation, which are crucial for the processing and maturation of the viral proteins for viral replication. HIV and HCV are viruses with a high mutation rate. All current anti-viral drugs target the virus itself; when the virus mutates, it leads to the development of drug resistance. Instead of directly targeting the virus, targeting host cofactors (cyclophilins) will be slow down the development of drug resistance due to a higher genetic barrier (Rosenwirth, B., et al., 1994, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother., 38, 1763-1772; Tang, H. L. et al., 2010, Viruses, 2, 1621-1634; Hopkins, S. et al., 2010, Oral Presentation, Scynexis's SCY-635 Demonstrates Impressive Barrier to Resistance in HCV Treatment, the 45th Annual Meeting of the European Association for the Study of the Liver (EASL 2010), Vienna, Austria, April 14-18; each of which is incorporated herein by reference). Cyclosporine derivatives affect a new target, cyclophilins, and therefore represent a new mechanism of action against viruses.
There are 17 cyclophilins in the human genome, but the functions of these cyclophilin isoforms are still unclear (Davis, T. L., et al., 2010, PLoS Biol. 8(7):e1000439; incorporated herein by reference). Cyclophilin A, B, C, D, and other such isoforms play an important role in the pathophysiology of a number of serious diseases, such as cancer (Campa, M J., et al., 2003, Cancer Res., 63(7), 1652-6; Li, M., et al., 2006, Cancer, 106: 2284-94; Yang, H., et al., 2007, Biochem Biophys Res Commun., 361(3):763-7; Obchoei, S., et al., 2009, Med Sci Monit., 15(11), RA221-32; Andersson, Y., et al., 2009, Br J Cancer, 101, 1307-1315; Lee, J., 2010, Arch Pharm Res., 33(2), 181-7; Lee, J., et al., 2010, J Exp Clin Cancer Res., 29:97; Obchoei, S., 2011, Molecular Cancer, 10:102; Takahashi, M., et al., 2012, Oncol Rep., 27(1):198-203; Qian, Z., et al., 2010, BMC Cancer, 12:442; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), inflammations (the result of interactions between a secreted extracellular cyclophilin and CD-147, a surface protein; Yurchenko V., 2005, Immunology, 117(3):301-9; Yurchenko, V., 2010, Clin Exp Immunol., 160(3):305-17; Malesevie, M., 2010, Angew Chem Int Ed Engl., 49(1):213-5; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), rheumatoid arthritis (Wells, G., et al., 2000, Cochrane Database Syst Rev., (2):CD001083; Kim, H., et al., 2005, Clin Immunol., 116(3):217-24; Yang, Y., Rheumatology (Oxford), 47(9):1299-310; Yurchenko, V., et al., 2006, Immunology, 117(3):301-9; Damsker, J. M., 2009, Immunology, 126(1):55-62; Wang, L., et al., 2010, J Clin Immunol., 30(1):24-33; Billich A., et al., 1997, J Exp Med., 185:975-80; De Ceuninck F., et al., 2003, Arthritis Rheum., 48:2197-206; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), respiratory inflammation (Foda, H. D., et al., 2001, Am J Respir Cell Mol Biol., 25:717-24; Hasaneen, N. A., et al., FASEB J., 19:1507-9. Yurchenko, V., et al., 2006, Immunology, 117(3):301-9; Gwinn, W. M., 2006, J Immunol., 177(7):4870-9; Onoue, S., 2009, J Control Release., 138(1):16-23; Balsley, M. A., et al., 2010, J Immunol., 185(12):7663-70; Balsley, M., et al., 2010, Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med., 181(1): A6821; Stemmy, E. J., et al., 2011, J. Asthma, 48(10):986-993; Stemmy, E. J., et al., 2011, Am J Respir Cell Mol Biol., 45(5):991-8; Amin, K., 2012, Respir Med., 106(1):9-14; Onoue, S., 2012, Eur J Pharm Biopharm., 80(1):54-60; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), lupus (Caccavo, D., et al., 1997, Arthritis & Rheumatism, 40(1):27-35; Dostál, C., et al., 1998, Lupus, 7(1):1 29-36; Tam, L S., et al., 1998, Q J Med., 91(8):573-580; Fu, L W., et al., 1998, Rheumatology 37 (2): 217-221; Hallegua, D., et al., 2009, Lupus, 9: 241-251; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), psoriasis (Ellis, C. N., 1991, N Engl J Med., 324, 277-284; Lebwohl, M., et al., 1998, J Am Acad Dermatol., 39(3):464-75; Rosmarin, D M., et al., 2010, J Am Acad Dermatol., 62(5):838-53; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), atopic dermatitis (Naeyaert, J. M., et al., 1999, Dermatology, 198:145-152; Pacor, M L., et al., 2001, Recenti Prog Med., 92(6):390-1; Ricci, G., et al., 2009, Drugs, 69(3):297-306; Simon, D., 2011, Curr Probl Dermatol., 41:156-64; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), dry eye disease (Pflugfelder, S. C., 2004, Am J Ophthalmol., 137(2), 337-42; Kymionis, G. D., et al 2008, Clin Ophthalmol., 2, 829-836; Kunert, K. S., et al., 2002, Arch Ophthalmol., 120, 330-7; Yavuz, B., et al., 2012, Scientific World Journal. 2012:194848; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), severe Graves' ophthalmopathy (Prummel, M. F., 1989, N Engl J Med., 321(20), 1353-9; incorporated herein by reference), endogenous uveitis (Nussenblatt, R. B., et al., 1991, Am J Ophthalmol., 112(2), 138-46; which is incorporated herein by reference), Wegener's granulomatosis (Georganas, C., et al., 1996, Clin Rheumatol., 15(2), 189-92; incorporated herein by reference), vernal keratoconjutivitis (Pucci, N., et al., 2002, Ann Allergy Asthma Immunol., 89, 298-303; incorporated herein by reference), atopic keratoconjutivitis (Akpek, E. K., et al., 2004, Ophthalmology, 111, 476-82; incorporated herein by reference), ligneous conjutivitis (Rubin, B. I., et al., 1991, Am J Ophthalmol., 112, 95-96; incorporated herein by reference), conjuctival linchen planus (Levell, N. J., et al., 1992, Br J Dermatol., 127, 66-7; incorporated herein by reference), and superior limbic keratoconjutivitis (Perry, H. D., et al., 2003, Ophthalmology, 110, 1578-81; incorporated herein by reference), inflammatory bowel disease-Crohn's Disease and Ulcerative Colitis (Sandborn, W. J., 1995, Inflamm Bowel Dis. 1:48-63; Shibolet, O., et al., 2005, Cochrane Database Syst Rev., (1):CD004277; Rufo, P. A., et al., 2006, Paediatr Drugs, 8(5):279-302; Reindl, W., et al., 2007, Gut., 56(7):1019; Hart, A. L., et al., 2010, Aliment Pharmacol Ther., 32(5):615-27; Cheifetz, A. S., et al., 2011, J Clin Gastroenterol., 45(2):107-12; Sharkey, L., 2011, J Crohns Colitis., 5(2):91-4; Fabro, M., et al., 2011, Curr Drug Targets., 12(10):1448-53; Van Assche, G., et al., 2011, Gut., 60(1):130-3; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), NSAID-induced enteropathy (LoGuidice, A., at al., 2010, Toxicol. Sci., 118, 276-285; which is incorporated herein by reference), cardiovascular diseases (including vascular stenosis, atherosclerosis, abdominal aortic aneurysms, aortic rupture, cardiac hypertrophy, pulmonary arterial hypertension, myocarditis and myocardial fibrosis, and ischaemic heart diseases; Jin, Z. G., et al., 2000, Circ Res., 87(9):789-96; Yurchenko, V., et al., 2005, Immunology, 117, 301-309; Suzuki, J., et al., 2006, Circ Res., 98(6):811-7; Satoh, K., et al., 2008, Circulation., 117(24):3088-98; Nishihara, M., et al., 2008, J Mol Cell Cardiol., 44(2):441-442; Satoh, K., et al., 2010, Circ J., 74(11):2249-56; Satoh, K., et al., 2010, Antioxid Redox Signal., 12(5):675-82; Hausenloy, D. J., et al., 2012, Br J Pharmacol. 165(5):1235-45; Coppinger, J. A., et al., 2004, Blood, 103(6):2096-104; Satoh, K., et al., 2010, Antioxid Redox Signal., 1:12(5), 675-682; Nigro, P., et al., 2010, J Exp Med., 208(1):53-66; Wang, W. L., et al., 2011, Med Hypotheses, 77(5):734-8; Hattori, F., 2012, J Mol Cell Cardiol., 53(1):1-2; Seizer P., 2012, J Mol Cell Cardiol., 53(1):6-14; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), and ischaemic brain diseases (Boulos, S., et al., 2007, Neurobiol Dis., 25:54-64; incorporated herein by reference).
Due to cyclophilin inhibition, cyclosporin derivatives also possess the following biological activities: anti-fungal (Kirkland, T. N., et al., 1983, Antimicrob Agents Chemother., 24(6): 921-924; Mody, C. H., et al., 1988, Infect Immun., 56(1): 7-12; Roilides, E., et al., 1994, Antimicrob Agents Chemother., 38(12): 2883-2888; Moussaff, M., et al., 1997, Appl Environ Microbiol., 63(5):1739-43; Cruz, M. C., et al., 2000, Antimicrob Agents Chemother., 44(1):143-9; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), anti-malarial (Nickell, S. P., et al., 1982, Infect Immun., 37(3):1093-100; Murphy, J. R., et al, 1988, Antimicrob Agents Chemother., 32(4):462-6; Marín-Menéndez, A., et al., 2012, Mol Biochem Parasitol., 184(1):44-7; each of which is incorporated herein by reference), and anti-parasitic (including Leishmania donovani, Cryptosporidium parvum, Hymenolepis nana, Toxoplasma, Trypanosoma cruzi, and Schistosome; Chappell, L. H., et al., 1992, Parasitology, 105 Suppl:S25-40; Bell, A., et al., 1996, Gen Pharmacol., 27(6):963-71; Yau, W. L., et al., 2010, PLoS Negl Trop Dis., 4(6):e729; Yurchenko, V., et al., 2008, Int J Parasitol., 38(6):633-9; Perkins, M. E., et al., 1998, Antimicrob Agents Chemother., 42(4):843-8; Matsuzawa, K., et al., 1998, Int J Parasitol., 28(4):579-88; Silverman, J. A., et al., 1997, Antimicrob Agents Chemother., 41(9):1859-66; Búa, J., et al., 2008, Parasitology, 135(2):217-28; Búa, J., et al., 2004, Bioorg Med Chem Lett., 14(18):4633-7; Bout, D. T, et al., 1984, Am J Trop Med. Hyg., 33(1):185-6; Bout, D., et al., 1986, Infect Immun., 52(3):823-7; Munro, G. H., et al., 1991, Parasitology, 102 Pt 1:57-63; each of which is incorporated herein by reference). In addition, cyclosporin derivatives can promote hair growth (Watanabe, S., et al., 1991, J Dermatol., (12):714-9; Paus R., et al., 1994, J Invest Dermatol., 103:2, 143-7; Hozumi, Y., et al., 1994, J Dermatol Sci., 7 Suppl: S33-8; Takahashi, T., et al., 2001, J Invest Dermatol., 117(3):605-11; Taylor M., et al., 1993, J Invest Dermatol., 100:3, 237-9; Gafter-Gvili, A., et al., 2004, Arch Dermatol Res., 296(6):265-9; each of which is incorporated herein by reference).
Recent research for Alzheimer's disease indicated that Cyclophilin A is a key target for treating APOE4-mediated neurovascular injury and the resulting neuronal dysfunction and degeneration (Bell, R. D., et al., 2012, Nature, 485(7399):512-6; Bell, R. D., et al., 2009, Acta Neuropathol., 118(1):103-13; each of which is incorporated herein by reference).
Due to the function of extracellular cyclophilins, it is necessary to emphasize that the special target of a secreted extracellular cyclophilin using a cell-impermeable derivative of cyclosporine will be very effective in reducing inflammation for diseases such as respiratory inflammation and cardiovascular diseases (Yurchenko V., 2005, Immunology, 117(3):301-9; Yurchenko, V., 2010, Clin Exp Immunol., 160(3):305-17; Malesević, M., 2010, Angew Chem Int Ed Engl., 49(1):213-5; Balsley, M. A., et al., 2010, J Immunol., 185(12):7663-70; Balsley, M., et al., 2010, Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med., 181(1): A6821; Satoh, K., et al., 2010, Circ J., 74(11):2249-56; each of which is incorporated herein by reference).
Cyclophilin D (CypD) is very important for mitochondrial related neuro and cardiovascular functions because it is an integral part of the mitochondrial permeability transition pore (mPTP). Unregulated opening of the mPTP can lead to mitochondrial swelling and cell death. Thus, the CypD-mediated mPTP is directly linked to a new pharmacologic treatment strategy for many neuro and cardiovascular diseases, such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, ALS, aging, heart failure, traumatic brain injury, spinal cord injury, epilepticus, stroke, ischemia-reperfusion injury in the brain, heart, kidney, and particularly in myocardial infarction. The CypD-mediated mPTP is also linked to a new treatment strategy for cancer, obesity, diabetes, and muscular dystrophy (Henry-Mowatt, J., 2004, Oncogene, 23, 2850-60; Galluzzi, L., 2006, Oncogene, 25, 4812-4830; Hirai, K., et al., 2001, J Neurosci., 21, 3017-3023; Friberg, H., et al., 2002, Biochimie, 84, 241-250; Waldmeier, P. C., et al., 2003, Curr Med Chem., 10, 1485-506; Hansson, M. J., et al., 2004, J Bioenerg Biomembr., 36, 407-13; Sullivan, P. G., et al., 2005, J Neurosci Res., 79, 231-9; Baines, C. P., et al, 2005, Nature 434, 658-662; Shanmuganathan, S., et al, 2005, Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol., 289, H237-H242; McBride, H. M., et al., 2006, Curr Biol., 16, R551-560; Mandemakers, W., et al., 2007, J Cell Sci., 120, 1707-1716; Kroemer, G., et al., 2007, Physiol Rev., 87, 99-163; Ibarra, A., et al., 2007, Brain Res., 1149, 200-209; Michelakis, E. D., et al, 2008, Circulation, 117, 2431-2434; Du, H., et al, 2008, Nature Medicine, 14, 1097-1105; Piot C., et al., 2008, N Engl J Med., 359, 473-81; Hatton, J., et al., 2008, J Neurosurg., 109, 699-707; Tatsuta, T., et al., 2008, EMBO J, 27, 306-314; Reutenauer, J., et al., 2008, Br J Pharmacol., 155, 574-84; Mazzeo, A. T., et al., 2009, Exp Neurol., 218, 363-370; Galluzzi, L., et al, 2009, Nature Rev Neurosci., 10, 481-494; Halestrap, A. P., et al., 2009, Biochim Biophys Acta., 1787, 1402-15; Arnett, A. L. H., et al., 2009, Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev., 19, 290-297; Tiepolo, T., et al., 2009, Br J Pharmacol., 157, 1045-1052; Wissing, E. R., et al., 2010, Neuromuscul Disord., 20, 753-60; Halestrap, A. P., et al., 2010, Biochem Soc Trans., 38, 841-860; Cernak, I., et al., 2010, J Cereb Blood Flow Metab., 30, 255-66; Elrod, J. W., et al., 2010, J Clin Invest., 120, 3680-3687; Duchen, M. R., et al., 2010, Essays Biochem., 47, 115-37; Schapira, A. H. V., et al., 2011, Parkinson's Disease, Volume 2011, 1-7 Article ID 159160; Osman, M. M., et al., 2011, Neuropeptides, 45, 359-368; Devalaraja-Narashimha K., et al., 2011, FEES Lett., 585, 677-82; Fujimoto, K., et al., 2010, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 107, 10214-9; Irwin, W. A., et al., 2003, Nat Genet., 35, 267-271; Angelin, A., et al., 2007, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 104, 991-6; Merlini, L., et al., 2008, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 105, 5225-9; Millay, D. P., 2008, Nat Med., 14, 442-7; each of which is incorporated herein by reference). Cyclosporine A and its derivatives can block CypD to prevent mitochondrial swelling and cell death, and therefore could be useful for treatment of the aforementioned diseases, for example, as a neuro and cardiovascular protective agent or as a novel mitochondrial medicine.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of the present invention, suitable methods and materials are described below. All publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In addition, the materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting.